This invention relates to spray guns and spray applicators, and more particularly to a spray gun or spray applicator which mixes a plurality of materials just prior to application to a surface.
Spray guns or applicators (xe2x80x9cspray gunsxe2x80x9d) are often used with applicator assemblies for supplying material(s) generated by the assembly to the intended surface (i.e. roof, concrete, pavement, etc.). However, prior spray guns have been relatively heavy and bulky requiring operation in a non-ergonomic correct position, with the result of potential injury to a user, especially after prolonged use. Typical spray guns also incorporate a trigger mechanism, thus, requiring constant pressure by the user to maintain such spray guns in an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. Prior spray guns have also failed to provide superior mixing functions when used with to apply a multiple material composition. Thus, what is needed in the art is a spray applicator which is ergonomically superior to prior spray guns and which also produces a superior mix between the materials of the composition, as compared to the mix generated by previous spray guns. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
The present invention preferably comprises an extended pole applicator which can include a manifold having a first valve assembly and a second valve assembly and a handle connected to the valve assemblies. A first tubing is associated with the first valve assembly and a first passageway extending through the valve manifold. A second tubing is associated with the second valve assembly and a second passageway extending through the valve manifold. The opposite end of the first tubing is attached to a mixing head and associated with a first port/passageway in the mixing head, while the opposite end of the second tubing is attached to the mixing head and associated with a second port/passageway in the mixing head. An impinger can be placed in one or both of the mixing head passageways. Both mixing head passageways terminate into and communicate with a mixing head outlet passageway where material flowing into each mixing head passageway first meet and are mixed. A spray tip/nozzle is attached to mixing head and is in communication with the outlet passageway. A static mixer can be disposed within the spray tip/nozzle for further mixing of the combined materials prior to application out of the spray tip/nozzle. Material is supplied to the valve assemblies by various methods such as hoses and heated hoses.
In use with the user preferably locks the valve handle into an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position to open the ball valves which causes a first material to flow from a first hose attached to the first valve into a first manifold passageway and a second material to flow from a second hose attached to the second valve into a second manifold passageway. The first material travels through the first tubing, while the second material travels separately through the second tubing. The first material enters the first mixing passageway, while the second material enters second mixing passageway. The first material enters an aperture of an impinger disposed in the first mixing passageway and exits the impinger from a second aperture into the mixing head""s outlet passageway. The second material exits second mixing passageway also into mixing head outlet passageway where it meets the first material. The two materials preferably enter the outlet passageway at essentially the same amount of pressure and begin to mix together. The combined material then begins to travel through the outlet passageway where it preferably confronts the static mixer which further mixes the materials together. After further mixing by the static mixer, the combined material exits out of the tip/nozzle and is applied to its intended surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an applicator which provides for superior mixing of materials just prior to application to an intended surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an applicator which is configured and structured to potentially reduce ergonomic related problems found with conventional spray gun applicators.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the present invention and together with the general description, serve to explain principles of the present invention.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.